The Marauders: The Next Generation
by co.0kie
Summary: Fred and George Weasley taught Harry all about the Marauder's map, but how did they find out about it themselves? And, how did it help them become a fantastic follow-up for Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George Weasley stared up at the livid, pasty face of Argus Filch. The eleven-year-old twins glanced at each other, then turned back to the caretaker.

"_Dungbombs in the corridors_," Filch seethed. "Well, well, I'm sure I could settle a rather severe punishment for that, now, couldn't I?"

The twins blinked in unison. "Define 'severe'," George said innocently.

"Shall I add 'disrespect to staff members' to your crimes as well?" Filch said menacingly. "Now - don't you two miscrients even _think_ about moving, I'll be back before you can say 'instruments of torture'." And he shuffled out of the room.

Seconds later, Fred turned to his brother. "Go." The two of them jumped up. George headed to the filing cabinets in the corner of Filch's office, Fred ran over to man the door. "Hurry up!" he hissed.

"Don't tell me to hurry up, I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for!" George muttered back.

"We've discussed this! Notes on previous offences, confiscated stuff... What's in there?"

"Very little."

"Well, keep looking."

"Let's see, let's see... No... No... Boring... Been done... Oh, puh-lease... 'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, what's this..."

"What? What?" Fred rushed over from the door.

"_This_," George said, holding up...

"...A piece of parchment," Fred said sceptically. "A blank, ratty piece of parchment. Why -"

"That's exactly my point!" George protested. "_Why_ is it in here? _Why_ does Filch want it? _Why_ -"

"- am I cursed with an idiot for a twin?"

"Well, I'm keeping it."

"Fine, you do that."

"I will."

"I'm not stopping you."

"It wouldn't work anyway."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ssh!"

"He's coming back!"

"Sit down!" they said in unison. Both of them jumped over to their chairs, George stuffing the parchment into his robes.


	2. Chapter 2

"_George_," Fred growled irritably from his bed. "Would you _please_ give up with the blank parchment?"

"I'm telling you, Fred, it's not just any ordinary scrap of someone's homework, it's... special."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"It's just a feeling..."

"Last time you had a 'feeling' about something, we ended up trapped by our own Fillibuster Firecrackers and we were thrown straight into detention!"

"This is different."

"Whatever you say... I'm going to practise Stretching charms if that's all right with you, I thought they might come in useful for stealing food off the Slytherin table."

"Sounds good, I'll - Oh, wait, I told Lee I'd meet him in the common room, I'll be back in a minute." George stood up, placing the parchment lovingly on his pillow, and left the dormitory. Fred shook his head dispairingly, and raised his wand. Opening his mouth to utter the incantation, he paused. Remembering earlier that day when Professor McGonagall had been shouting at him in lessons, he wondered if perhaps he should practise his Transfiguration... If George knew that he was considering doing his homework, he'd be very disappointed - but George wasn't here, was he? And Fred didn't particularly enjoy failing at much anything... Oh, sure, he might not be the most disciplined boy at Hogwarts, but he and his brother were still pretty good at everything they did. It was no mystery why the twins were almost certainly up for beaters as soon as they got into second year. So, Fred decided, he was going to be good at this too.

He looked around for something to Transfigure... It was a spell to make objects change colour... Ah-_hah_... George's precious scrap of parchment. He picked it up, and placed the tip of his wand on its face. He opened his mouth - and George walked back in. Fred froze in a guilty stance.

"What are you..." George trailed off, and comprehension dawned in his face as he read his brother's expression as only a twin could. "You're doing homework, aren't you!"

"No, I was just -"

"How _could_ you?"

"I didn't, I - I -"

"It goes against everything we stand for!"

"But -"

"Being a model student, I don't know if I can ever trust you again..."

"George, I _solemnly swear_ I am up to no good!"

"Well - what's.. happening?"

Fred followed George's gaze, and dropped the parchment back onto the bed in surprise. George race across the dormitory and stood next to his brother, both watching as inky lines spread themselves out over the page.

"Is that..."

"I think it is..."

"A map of Hogwarts?" they chorused, looking at each other, then back to the map. It said something across the top... George read it aloud.

"_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the..._ Marauder's Map?"

"What are all these?" Fred said, pointing to the little dots moving around the map.

"It's... look... There's the Gryffindor common room, and there's our dormitory, and there's..."

"US!"

"Wait, wait, watch my dot..." George crossed the dormitory, then turned back to Fred. "Well?"

"Yes, it moved! George, I think this map could be just about the greatest thing that ever happened to us..."

George ran back to his brother, and whacked the back of his head. "I _told_ you!"


End file.
